runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Rogues' Den
The Rogue's Den is an Activity, where players have to go through a maze containing various traps and obstacles to reach a safe at the end. Players then use their thieving skills to try to open the safe to receive their loot. To enter the Rogue's Den, a player must have 50 Agility, and 50 Thieving. It is also recommended that Auto retaliate is turned off when playing Rogue's Den. Starting Off Rogue's Den is located under the Burthorpe Inn. The fastest way to get there is by rubbing a Games necklace to the castle basement, and going up the stairs outside, then southeast to the inn and down the trapdoor at the southwest corner. Alternatively, players may use the Home Teleport spell, and walk north if their house is located in Taverly. To get inside the maze, the player must first speak to Brian O' Richard. Players cannot take any item into the maze (no armour and an empty inventory). To use the bank, players may speak to Emerald Benedict, who can be found near the fire. Before any player can enter the maze, they will be given a Mystic Jewel by Brian O' Richard, which is the only object allowed inside the maze. If they activate the jewel whilst in the maze, they will be teleported back to the waiting room. There are four safes in the middle of the waiting room. Each time a player successfully cracks it open, they randomly get a gem (sapphire to diamond), or gold coins (10, 20 or 40 coins) as well as 70 xp. Other Activities * If players are coming here to train cooking, they do not need 50 Agility. An everlasting fire is available for players in the waiting room (where Brian O' Richard is). * To purchase the Thieving Cape of Achievement, 99 Thieving is required to purchase the cape from Martin Thwait. Obstacles : Walkthrough Objective The objective of this minigame is to get to the centre of the maze, without getting caught in any of the traps. With every trap disarmed, the player's thieving level is reduced by one, and similarly for every obstacle passed, the agility level is reduced by one. If either of these levels reach 0, the mini-game is over. This results in players being teleported back to the waiting room. Additionally, whilst in the maze, prayer is reduced to zero so that the Rapid Restore prayer cannot be used. Experience is gained depending on how far the player gets through the maze. Players may also get some loot at the end of the maze, when they are given a chance to crack open a safe. Agility, Thieving and Prayer stats are restored to their normal levels when the player leaves the game either via the gem, by being caught by a trap, or by successful completion. Tips and Tricks If players have run on, they can move over a maximum of 3 continuous floor/wall traps (squares) in one go without needing to disarm them. The traps do not need to be in a straight line (i.e. In a room, players have to run around a corner over the floor traps to exit it.) However, if players run over a blank square in the process (e.g. trap-blank-trap), or finish standing on a trap square, they will get hit. Using this trick, players can actually complete the whole maze without having a single Thieving level drained, maximising the player's chances of getting loot from the safe. Starting Off * Players start at the doorway, where they will be able to enter the maze. There are some Floor traps nearby. To disarm one, they need to right-click on the trap, and choose the "Search" option. Players will automatically disarm it, and be able to move on. (Tip: Players do not have to disarm all 3. Disarming one would do to get through.) Players should click on the Grill to get through. * To the west, there are some Contortion Bars. Players have to climb through these bars. * Players will reach a giant swinging Pendulum. They should jump through the pendulum by clicking across it. * Players will arrive at a room with dozens of floor traps. These traps do not need to be disarmed. They should just walk around the floor traps, and open the Grill to go into the next room. * Moving a little bit forward, they will notice that there are Wall Traps on the walls straight ahead. Players should hover over the traps, and once the "Search" option is available, they are able to disarm these traps. ** For players with Thieving level of 80+, there is a shortcut here. Players should picklock the southern door, and arrive at a room that is filled with Spinning Blades, and two obvious Floor Traps. Players will notice that their Thieving level will be reduced by 10. Further On * Players will arrive at a room with lots of Floor Traps again. The best route is through the middle path. They should disarm the traps, and move on towards the next area. The red route (as shown is the image) should be followed by players. * There are Floor Traps here, and these will need to be disarmed. * Players continue on from here, and should head west. Once there, they will notice a void with Ledges on both sides. These Ledges should be traversed across. * To the north are several Floor Blades. These blades are similar to the Pendulums encountered earlier. Players should jump across by clicking ahead of the blades. * Going forward, players will come across 4 Pendulums. They may pass through any one of the Pendulums. Upon getting through, they will reach another void with a Bridge to cross. * Players continue on until they reach an area with traps: Floor Traps and Wall Traps. They are advised to disarm the wall traps, as there are only 2 of them, compared to the 4 floor traps. In the Midst of Things * If players have a Thieving level of 80+, they can now use a significant shortcut (which brings the player almost at the end of the maze) by picklocking the door on the east wall. These would reduce the Thieving level by 10. * However, those with lower thieving level will have take a longer route. Players need to keep going north until they reach an intersection. They should go east, then up north. Then, they should pass through a passage, and cross the Floor Blades. After crossing the blades, they should proceed north and pass through a second passage. * Once through, players need to walk north, east, and head south. Up ahead, there are some "nails" sticking out of walls. These are a different kind of Wall Traps. These six traps can all be disarmed, similar to the Wall Traps encountered earlier. However, there is a way where players only have to disarm two. Players can walk diagonally across the squares, bypassing the Wall Traps. (Please refer to the image for clarification.) ** An X indicates a trap which do NOT have to be disarmed. ** An O indicates a trap which MUST be disarmed. (Tip: Players may choose to run past as described in the tips and tricks section.) ** A square indicates where the player should move to avoid the Wall Traps. * Players then will need to go through a passage, and open the Grill. They should go east from here, but beware of the Spinning Blade. If a player gets hit by this, they will be sent back (to the waiting room). They should go around the Spinning Blade, and traverse the Ledge across the void. * After traversing the Ledge, players will reach an area with 4 Wall Traps. They should disarm them, and proceed through the traps. The End is Nigh * The following room is filled with Floor Blades. Players are advised to take the path coloured red (as shown in the image). Players only have to jump over one Floor Blade, thus saving an Agility level. * Players should go forth, reaching a room with 4 tiles on the floor. There is only 1 correct tile (and the correct one is circled in the image.) The other tiles are either the wrong ones, or have a trap on them. Players proceed to the door, then click to open up a "puzzle". They can then click on the correct tile (in the inventory), and the door will open. * In the next room, players will notice a mini maze full of Grill doors. Players have to go to the end of this maze in a certain way, or else some doors would not open for them. (The correct path is shown in the image.) * Players should trek on, and they will encounter more traps: 3 Wall Traps. They should disarm the traps, and proceed. * Now, players need to go north until they reach a wall, then proceed east. Here are a few Wall Traps to be disarmed. Players will be arrive at a Grill door. They should open the door, and continue on. Next, they will encounter some Floor Traps. Players should disarm them, and proceed to open another Grill door further down. Again, players will encounter more Floor Traps to be disarmed. Finally, players will reach the swinging Pendulum. They can just jump through it by clicking ahead. * After passing the pendulum, players should continue on until they reach a narrow path. Here, there is a hard-to-see Floor Trap. Players should disarm them before continuing. The Finishing Line * Players should take the eastern path, and disarm 3 more Floor Traps. * Further ahead is a room with 4 Spinning Blades, and lots of Floor Traps. To proceed, players can either: ** Disarm the Floor Traps in between the Spinning Blades. Players are advised to proceed slowly through these blades, as one wrong move (mis-click) could spell disaster. ** Walk along the left or right walls. There are Moving Blades here, with a minimum requirement of 54 Agility to get through to the end. This is much faster than disarming the floor traps. ** Walk over the Floor Traps, careful to stop just ahead of these traps, but not on the traps itself. This is one of the places where the trick mentioned earlier can be used. * After players have passed the room with the Spinning Blades, they should keep following the path until players are able to see 2 "red dots" on their minimap. These are Blinding powder, used to distract the Rogue guards in the area ahead. There are 2 guards patrolling 2 different paths, and players are required to go through one of these paths to proceed. * Players should take either one of these powders, and use it on one of the guards. Players are advised NOT to get too close to the guards, as these guards might notice and bring them back to the waiting room. If successful, a cutscene will follow showing the player running out and throwing the Blinding powder at the guard. Once the guard is dazed, players should quickly run through the path being patrolled by the blinded guard. * Players should get pass the 2 Pendulums by clicking ahead of these. Once pass these pendulums, players will arrive in an area with four wall safes embedded in a central column. Cracking the Safe * Players should proceed to crack any one of the safes. Those with higher Thieving level (after the reductions in the maze) have better chances of getting loot from the safe. * When players try to crack the safe, one of these 3 scenarios might happen: ** Players trigger a trap, and get "nothing". ** Players crack the safe, and receive a Rogue Kit. ** Players crack the safe, and receive a piece of Rogue armour. * Once players have tried cracking the safe (either successfully or unsuccessfully), they are sent back to the waiting room. Brian will reward the player with some experience in Thieving and Agility. * Note: Players must repeat the maze to obtain the full Rogue armour, and additional Rogue Kits. Rewards * Experience for Agility and Thieving based on the progress through the maze. * Rogue Kit - transforms into a spade, chisel, rope, or tinderbox. The kit is stackable, and can be useful for quests and Treasure trails. * Full Rogue armour - non-tradeable, but can be stored in a Player-owned House. They add +26 to all Defence bonuses. Rogue Armour * Rogue's Mask (+5 Defence) * Rogue's Body (+10 Defence) * Rogue's Trousers (+7 Defence) * Rogue's Gloves (+2 Defence) * Rogue's Boots (+2 Defence) Trivia * Brian O'Richard is a play on the actor's name Richard O'Brien who used to host a popular UK TV program The Crystal Maze. He often played the harmonica while contestents were playing the puzzles, which is referenced by Brian O'Richard asking you to search for his harmonica when you first speak to him. * World 77 seems to be the most popular world for Cooking and Thieving in the Rogue's Den. * Players can store the Rogue armour in their Player-owned Houses. * The Rogue Kits could come in handy when players are doing a new quest. Without knowing what to bring, these kits can be transformed into useful items for the quest. * Players who wish to bank their items before entering the maze can do so by talking to Emerald Benedict. * It is reported that, the fastest player to complete the full Rogue armour did the maze 10 times. Category:Articles Category:Activities